the fury: rupturas, amores y NAVIDAD
by dragby-10
Summary: especial de Navidad un pequeño spoiler hay hiccstrid jejejeje que malota soy 9


_**Hooooola mi gente navideña jejeje bueno para los que me siguen en Facebook hoy voy a subir unas cuantas imágenes de los chicos de the fury y un poquito de hiccstrid =P…**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir vamos con el especial de navidad (es muy largo es nombre =P)**_

**The fury: rupturas, amores y NAVIDAD**

**POV HIPO:**

Un concierto en Times square para Navidad no hay nada mejor

**Patán****: ****The sun goes down  
The stars comes out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came**

**hipo****: You've cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me  
And I've decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

**Brutacio: Turn the lights out now**  
**Now I'll take you by the hand**  
**Hand you another drink**  
**Drink it if you can**  
**Can you spend a little time?**  
**Time is slipping away**  
**Away from us so stay**  
**Stay with me, I can make**  
**Make you glad you came**

**todos****: The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**Austin****: You've cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me  
And I've decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

**hipo****: Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me, I can make  
Make you glad you came**

**todos****: The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

**Patapez: I'm glad you came**  
**So glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**

**Patán****: The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**

Después del concierto nos tocó firmar unos discos de las chicas que estaban en VIP, para mi mala suerte todas me prestaban más atención a mí.

**Chica:** eh hipo

**Hipo:** si (volteo a verla cuando ella viene y me da un beso para mi mala suerte Astrid había llegado)

**Hipo:** Astrid… por favor espera (dije ella no hizo caso a lo que le dije y empujo la puerta haciendo que esta cerrara con fuerza)

**En mi cuarto**

**Hipo:** no contesta mis llamadas, responde mis mensajes, que quiere que haga para que me perdone

**Austin:** ya intentaste con flores y chocolates

**Hipo:** tú qué crees (dejando ver las clores marchitadas y la caja de chocolates destruida)

**Austin:** ohhh… enserio está enojada

**Hipo:** esto no es un chiste Austin ayúdame

**Austin:** oye si no puedes decirle tus sentimientos con palabras cántale

**Hipo:** … buena idea gracias Austin eres de lo mejor

**Austin:** si claro siempre lo dices -_-

**Hipo:** jejeje =P… adiós

**En la casa de Astrid:**

**POV HIPO**

Ya estoy aquí entre el bien y el mal (¿?: entre lo dulce y lo salado, entre claro y oscuro, entre…) (Yo: YA BASTA) (¿?: ok = ( )

Toque la puerta…ay gracias a Thor abrió la puerta.

**Hipo:** Astrid yo… (no pude terminar porque Astrid cerró la puerta) ah genial muy bien hipo (dije sarcásticamente)

Vi que tenía un balcón en su cuarto, saque mi teléfono y marque a su número…

**FIN DEL POV DE HIPO**

Astrid cogió su teléfono y contesto

**Astrid:** que…

**Hipo:** lo que vistes o creíste nada es cierto

**Astrid:** como me puedes decir lo contrario si yo lo vi

**Hipo:** Astrid yo no la bese ella me beso

**Astrid:** a mí me pareció lo contrario

**Hipo:** no importa lo que parezca, si no o que tu corazón siente, sientes que te estoy engañando Astrid

**Astrid:** no lo sé hipo

**Hipo:** bueno pues tendrás que decir que no porque te traje algo

**Astrid:** que

**Hipo:** voltéate

Astrid se voltio para ver a hipo parado en su balcón con el celular en la mano, Astrid se acercó y abrió la puerta e hipo comenzó a cantar

**Te contaré que sufro mal de amores  
Es que sin la vida se me va  
Ha sido en vano visitar doctores  
Pues no hay remedio que me cure esta enfermedad**

**Te contaré que ya no se vivó**  
**Todo es tan frió en esta soledad**  
**Las horas pasan sin tener sentido**  
**Si no es contigo yo no quiero nada más**

**Nada nada se compara al rose de tus labios**  
**El no tenerte vida me hace daño**  
**Yo ya no sé lo que soy sin tu amor no se vivir**  
**Muero y desespero si no estás conmigo**  
**El no tenerte vida es mi castigo**  
**Y en esta carta de amor mi dolor te escribiré**  
**Te contaré**

**Te contaré de mis noches en vela**  
**Enloquecido porque ya no estas**  
**Que va muriendo un corazón de pena**  
**Y esta condena no parece tener final**

**Te contaré son más de mil canciones**  
**Sobre el papel escrito con mis lágrimas**  
**Pidiendo a gritos vida me perdones**  
**Yo necesito amor otra oportunidad**

**Nada nada se compara al rose de tus labios**  
**El no tenerte vida me hace daño**  
**Yo ya no sé lo que soy sin tu amor no se vivir**  
**Muero y desespero si no estás conmigo**  
**El no tenerte vida es mi castigo**  
**Y en esta carta de amor mi dolor te escribiré**  
**Te contaré**

**Astrid lo abrazo después de la canción **

**POV HIPO: **

**Hipo:** te contare que…muero de ganas por estar contigo, que sin ti nada vale la vida, que sin ti nada tiene sentido.

Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando escuchamos

**¿?:** ASTRID A CENAR!

**Hipo:** me tengo que ir hasta mañana my lady (dije para después besarla con toda la alegría que sentía en ese momento de haber vuelto con ella, Astrid correspondió al beso y paso sus brazos por mi cuello)

**¿?:** ASTRID

**Astrid:** YA VOY PAPA…

**Hipo:** feliz navidad, adiós (dándole el último beso para después bajar por el árbol que estaba cerca del balcón)

**Astrid:** adiós

**¿?:** ASTRID HOFFERSON

**Astrid:** SIII; YA VOY

Sí, siempre llevándonos también y tan mal, asi es de loca nuestra vida, ser famoso no es sencillo te lo digo no lo es, pero hay estaremos apoyándonos unos a otros como el equipo que somos, a veces hay días en los que nos place separarnos, yo sabes lo creo y tu ¿?.

_**Fin**_

_**Qué bonito ehhhh, las canciones son: **_

_**Glad you came – the wanted **_

_**Te contare- Gustavo Elis**_

_**Saben que el personaje Nuevo Austin tiene el mismo peinado que Gustavo Elis XD.**_

_**COMENTEN **_


End file.
